m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Norman-Vaenorian War
Backround Due to a North Korean period of inactivity following their wars againt the eastern factions, the Normans, at odds with Vaenor, sought to ally the Dwarven Empire before a full confrontation started against the power of the south. As a plot to spy and sabotage possible Dwarven-Norman operations, a group of Vaenorian pvpers left their lands in faked disgust and founded the SaucySeven. Prelude The Norman-Vaenorian war began after a series of bandit attacks by SaucySeven and Normandie, which followed anti-bandit measures from Rome and Vaenor against the Fiends. After heavy losses on both sides, and several skirmishes in the Nether, eventually war was declared officially in order to avoid the practice of claiming land to kill enemies. The Dwarves and Karastir were attacked for aiding the Norman war effort, later becoming allies. Roman Involvement On May 18th the Dwarves et al. declared war on the Western Roman Empire. The Roman location and choose of alliance had put them in a tight spot between two hard places. On one side Rome, had been defending from Saucy attacks since their inception as a faction, their alliance with Normandy and their support of Saucy meant that Rome was now, in theory, aligned with Vaenor and against the Dwarves.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2J16kupnwo&list=UUQdmxnGJJa-5hyWVOO2V1gg The problem laid in the Dwarven treaty to protect Rome, that the Romans saw as an alliance and the Dwarves as more of a protectorate relation. Meanwhile, the Ravens, sworn protectors of Rome had started raiding Norman and SaucySeven war parties while on their way across Roman lands towards the Uesugi Isles in their attacks of Vaenorian land.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiX9xIdYAcI&list=UUQdmxnGJJa-5hyWVOO2V1gg&index=20 It was so that the Dwarves declared war on Rome and Raven as a way to define the sides and to force Rome back to their fold. Hilary_Duff and Donmegel worked out the misunderstanding however, and the Romans remained neutral in the war against Vaenor after May 24th. Vaenorian Guerrilla Warfare Vaenor, without its main pvp force now in Saucy, were forced to hold the superior Dwarven-Norman armies by the use of guerrilla warfare. This was highly critizied by their contendors, and claims of Vaenorian cowardice were made by the Norman leadership. Only the small help from Raven helped to aleviate the situation and made the Vaenorians more dareful. However, this woud prove fatal as the entire Vaenorian-Raven force was caught in a Nether portal and slaugtered. Battle of the Vaenorian Homelands A series of battles was fought in Vaenorian lands. It started with skirmishing between Raven and the Dwarves, but quickly escalated to a larger fight. The final count after all of the fighting was 10-9, being slightly in favor of the Dwarves. Selukon was present at the battle alongside Dwarven forces and the battle ended when Dwarven discipline broke down, resulting in a frontal assault on a numerically larger foe. This resulted in the disintegration of the Dwarven force and only the Dwarven Emperor managed to escape, badly wounded. A small chase in boats took place afterward, but ended with the arrival of the Emperor back into Dwarvia. North Korean Involvement On May 27th North Korea declared war against the Dwarves, Vaenor, Karastir, and Rome in order to expand their holdings. Due to low manpower for Vaenor and the Dwarves the war between them was suspended until the Korean threat was dealt with. This conflict came to be unoficially known as North Korea vs The World.